


Sex and Flowers

by PandasaurusWrecks



Series: The Fallen Angels Club and Bar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Surprise Ending, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusWrecks/pseuds/PandasaurusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up alone and wanting to know more about Castiel. Sam and Gabriel are at Dean's cabin after a night of fun. Castiel is at work and hoping to hear from Dean and is met with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, it took me a while to decide exactly how I want to write it.

When Dean got home after dropping off Cas, he immediately headed to bed. The alcohol and the high he still felt from dancing had taken everything out of him and he barely got undressed before passing out on his bed. The smell of bacon and sausage is what woke him up the next morning. He wanted to sleep until noon, but today and tomorrow were his last chances to hang with Sam and his other friends that lived in California. The walk to his bathroom was a long process as he slowly crawled out of bed and sluggishly made his way to get in the shower. The warm water was appreciated against his skin as he washed away his hangover. After getting dressed, Dean quickly walked to the kitchen and found Sam standing at the stove. “Hey there Sasquatch,” Dean laughed out.

“Very funny Dean,” replied Sam with an eye-roll. He turned to place a plate in front of Dean on the breakfast island.

“So what you making,” Dean got up to get out the orange juice and two glasses.

“Get out one more,” Sam said as he clicked off the stove, “I made us some bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs.”

“And who exactly is us if I need to get three cups,” the glasses were set down side by side as Dean poured them full, “And why are you at my cabin, half dressed?” He pointed out Sam’s lack of a shirt.

“Well, I am at your cabin because I expected you to go home last night, not come here,” he began to fix three plates as Dean moved to sit the glasses on top of each mat. “And us are you, Gabriel, and me. I am half dressed because well, because I can be.”

Dean laughed at the blush that rose into Sam’s face, “Oh sure, that’s why.” He laughed and began to scarf down the food that Sam gave to him.

“So, my question to you is why are you at your cabin? You never come here anymore, at least not since Lisa,” he opened the door to his room and found the bed void of Gabriel and heard the shower running.

“I thought we were never going to talk about that Sam,” said Dean with a pointed look and a mouth full of bacon. “I am here, because one, it’s my cabin, and two, it was closer to where I was coming from than the house.”

“Oh really, last time I checked, the house was just two exits from the club, but the cabin is four,” Sam looked down at his plate before deciding he needed some salsa, “So where were you coming from then Dean?”

“Well, since you took off with Gabriel, Cas had no ride home. So I kinda offered him a free ride. He wouldn’t have taken it if I went to the house because it was ‘too out of the way’” he emphasized the last five words.

“Well isn’t that sweet of you Dean,” cooed Sam, “I take it you took a liking to him?”

“Shut up Bitch,” he poked at his eggs, “I don’t think I made the right decision though.” He looked up at Sam, “Can you tell me what you know about him Sammy?”

“I don’t know, Jerk. Maybe if you’d stop calling me Sammy, I’ll ask Gabriel to tell you about him,” It was then that Gabriel stepped out of the room in only a towel, “Speak of the devil.”

“More like angel Deary,” Gabriel walked up behind Sam and kissed the back of his neck, “do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

“Boxers are in the top drawer, tees in the second, and shorts in the bottom,” he turned in the chair to give Gabriel a quick chaste kiss.

Gabriel returned a few short moments later dressed and starving as he immediately dived into his food. “Hey Gabriel, apparently Dean here would like to know a little bit more about your brother,” Sam’s accusation caused Dean to swallow his most recent bite down the wrong way.

“Oh really now Dean, my brother was that interesting to you,” Gabriel joked as he took a bite of sausage.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I don’t know. He was kinda weird, but in a cute way. And man can he dance,” Dean smiled at the memory of Cas pressing against him on the crowded dance floor.

“I’m surprised, he hasn’t dance in years. Especially not with that recent asshole of an ex of his,” Gabriel speared his last piece of sausage.

“I take it that didn’t end too well,” question Sam.

“Oh, trust me, if I could, I would beat the living shit out of that pathetic excuse of a man. Cas didn’t tell me all the details of the break up, but he told me the most important one,” He took a big gulp of juice, “Apparently Cas meant to surprise the jerk on their three month anniversary, but instead, Cassie was the surprised one when he caught Michael kissing someone else.”

Dean could feel anger rising inside of him at the thought of someone hurting Cas and had to look away from the two men before his emotions showed. “So, um, is Cas okay now,” asked Dean.

“Oh yes, I think after last night Cassie is very much okay,” Gabriel gave Dean a wink in hopes that it looked encouraging.

“Well, uh,” Dean was now blushing, “Can you um, tell me some more about Cas? All the uh, drinking and dancing left little room for me to ask him to tell me about himself.”

Gabriel gave Dean a cheeky smile, “Well then, let me think.” He stopped to think about Cas and what all he should say, “Well, Cas is a lone wolf of sorts. He doesn’t make friends that well and he likes to keep to himself and entertain himself. He actually spends a lot of his time at a local coffee shop reading books and slurping down about a million frappes a day. I swear that man should be a lot more jittery with all that caffeine he drinks.” Sam got up to get them all more drinks as Gabriel continued talking, “Actually, can you believe it, Cassie likes to play and watch sports? Baseball and swim meets to be more exact. I don’t know if he likes seeing the wet, half naked men or the sweaty, hard-panting men, but he’s always got it on the telly.” Sam finished pouring them more and was about to sit down before Gabriel pulled him into him, “That’s pretty much all there is to tell about him.”

Sam let Gabriel pull him into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He could care less that Dean was still in the room and trying to ask about Cas, all he cared about was remembering last night.

~

As soon as the door had closed behind Cas, Gabriel turned to Sam with a wide grin on his face, “how about we take off, huh? Maybe if I’m not here, Cassie will ask Dean to take him home.”

Sam blushed, “that sounds like a great plan. Hold on, I’ll get us a driver,” Sam stood and took some keys off of a hook behind the bar.

“Well that’s certainly different,” Gabriel had a questioning look on his face.

“Dean doesn’t want to be the cause of any accidents so he asks his patrons to leave their keys with their designated driver or to ask about the free taxi service the club offers,” Sam then left to tell the valet to be ready to leave in the next few minutes.

Gabriel smiled to himself as he imagined where Sam would take him to escape their brothers. He stood and wandered behind the bar to look at the large selection of drinks. He was checking the date on a bottle of whiskey when Sam walked back in. “This sounds delicious,” He held up the bottle before putting it back.

“Yeah, Dean likes to keep a large variety; he says he gets bored with having the same drink all the time,” Sam picked up his jacket and held open the door for Gabriel, “Ready to go?”

“So long as I’m with you I’ll always be ready to go someplace,” Gabriel laughed at the blush that crept into Sam’s cheeks.

~

Gabriel and Sam sat in the back of a black ’67 Chevrolet Camaro. From the moment the two men got in the car they moved ever so closer together and were practically breathing each other in as they talked about school and the club they just left from. It wasn’t until their lips touched from a bump in the road that they realized how close they had been. “I um, wow, I’m sorry about that,” Sam apologized, sitting back some with a bright red blush in his cheeks. “The driver isn’t normally that bad.”

Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam back to him and planted a long kiss against his lips, “I didn’t mind it one bit.”

Sam smiled against Gabriel’s lips and quickly began to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Gabriel sneaked his hand around to cup the back of Sam’s head and placed his other hand on his hip, pulling him closer. He pushed for access to Sam’s mouth by gently running his tongue against his bottom lip. After a gentle squeeze on Sam’s hip he opened his mouth in a silent moan. Gabriel took the chance to explore Sam’s mouth and mapped it out in his mind with his tongue. Sam’s fingers found their hold in Gabriel’s shoulders as Gabriel slid one hand under Sam’s shirt.

“We have arrived,” the two separated, shocked back into reality, when the driver spoke to them.

“I think we can finish this inside,” Sam slid out of the car, holding the door for Gabriel. Once the other man was out, Sam reached back in and gave the driver a couple of fives. “Well he won’t go blabbing about our little trip,” they walked away and headed up towards a large cabin.

“So, where exactly is this?” Gabriel stood in awe at the cabin, admiring the small garden in the front and the beautiful wood that it was made from.

When Sam found the extra key under the mat and unlocked the door, “This is actually my brother’s place. Well, one of two places.” He stepped inside and flicked on the lights, “He normally stays at his house, but sometimes he just likes to get away from all the lights of the city and see the stars.” Sam took Gabriel’s hand and led him into the kitchen.

“This place is amazing,” Gabriel watched as Sam reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of fizzy water then reached on top of the fridge to get aspirin down. “Ah yes, the ultimate hang over cure for the morning.” Sam smiled and set the items on the counter beside him then pulled Gabriel into him. Their lips locked in what seemed like an eternity long kiss as hands were placed everywhere on each other’s bodies, “As much fun as this is, I don’t have much balance for standing.”

Sam let go of Gabriel and pulled away, “I have my own room here if you’d like to sit down, or lay down.” He pulled him in again as his hands found purchase on Gabriel’s ass.

“Yes, I think a bed would be nice,” Said Gabriel, trying hard to pull himself away from the softness of Sam’s lips. The two of them grabbed their own bottle and took off down the hall, stopping every few seconds to steal a kiss. “Oh wow,” Gabriel awed when they reached the room. Sam’s room was the largest with two bookcases against the far wall, one dresser, one nightstand, a large flat screen on the wall opposite the bed, which was a California king size, and a desk with a laptop and papers sat in the corner by the one window. “This is huge.”

The door shut silently behind Sam, “Yeah, Dean thought that I could use this for when I’m studying and just want to get away from any distractions so he gave me the biggest room.” Sam pulled Gabriel towards the bed, “He also bought me an Xbox for if I ever got bored and needed some way to entertain myself but, I think you’re the only entertainment I need for tonight.” He sat down and had Gabriel stand between his legs as they kissed.

Gabriel was the first one to get irritated by the lack of skin contact and felt his way to the hem of Sam’s shirt, barely breaking away to pull it over his head. He forced himself to pull away and smiled at Sam’s chest, hard and well tanned from working in the sun. He pulled his own shirt off and pressed himself against Sam in another long, tongue-twining kiss, enjoying the warmth from the other man’s bare skin. His hands found their way into Sam’s hair and he pulled his head back to expose a delicious looking neck which he kissed and sucked at, eliciting a moan from Sam. While Gabriel busied himself with getting noises out of Sam, Sam took the chance to find the button and zipper of Gabriel’s pants, undoing them quickly and reaching in to press his hand against Gabriel’s bulge. Gabriel gasped at the sudden, well-appreciated pressure and let himself be moved by Sam to swap places. Sam kissed Gabriel and pushed him onto his back then worked to pull down his pants and boxers. When Gabriel’s hard on was finally released and the pants were out of the way, Sam moved to tease him by kissing slowly up his thighs, squeezing them with his hands and working his way to the base of Gabriel’s dick. He slowly kissed up the length, letting his tongue very gently skirt across the skin until he came to the head. He looked up at the man who was now gripping the sheets and looking down at him. Their eyes locked and Sam licked the tip, getting a whine from Gabriel’s throat then took the head into his mouth, watching as Gabriel’s head fell back as he moaned in pleasure. He began to work Gabriel with his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, letting his teeth touch a little. While Sam moved faster, Gabriel couldn’t help but weave his fingers in Sam’s hair gripping a little, and gasping when Sam moaned around his dick. Gabriel had to keep himself from just holding Sam’s head in place and fucking his mouth as he came close. “S…Sam. I…I’m close,” Gabriel pulled at Sam’s hair to get him to pull away.

“Do you want to finish, or do you want to do something else,” Sam asked, kissing Gabriel and moving one hand past the other’s balls and pressed against his entrance.

Gabriel bit down on Sam’s bottom lip getting the other man to moan. He pulled out of the kiss and shook his head, “I…I want to do something else.” He moved his hands towards Sam’s pants which were annoyingly still buttoned and zipped all the way, “but first you got to get ride of these.”

Sam quickly undid his pants and shimmied out of them, letting them clump in a pile on his floor then picked Gabriel up and put him in the middle of the bed. “I’m all up for something else,” Sam climbed onto the bed and laid his self between Gabriel’s legs, kissing him roughly.

Gabriel broke the kiss just long enough to ask, “Do you um, have any…” he trailed off as Sam reached over into the nightstand. “So you were expecting to get some tonight, very naughty.” Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam against him again.

“Hey, I can hope, can’t I?” Sam poured some lube from the small bottle into his hand and began to stroke Gabriel, kissing and nipping at his neck as he enjoyed the sounds he caused. He could feel that Gabriel was close so he moved his hand further down towards Gabriel’s entrance and gave him a long rough kiss as he let the first finger slide in.

He fucked Gabriel with just the one until he started begging for more. Sam slid a second finger in and began to scissor and stretch Gabriel, letting a third finger in when Gabriel began to push into Sam’s fingers. “Ple…please…Sam…God, fuck me…please,” Gabriel pleaded and pulled Sam in for another mouth-bruising kiss.

Sam removed his fingers, hearing Gabriel whine at the loss of friction. He quickly ripped open the condom with his mouth and rolled it onto his hard cock. This time, Gabriel took the small bottle of lube and poured some into his hand then rubbed it onto Sam, making the man moan. “Are you sure you’re ready,” panted Sam as he positioned himself at Gabriel’s entrance.

Gabriel nodded, too eager to answer with words. Sam moved Gabriel’s legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed the head into Gabriel’s hot hole. Both men moaned at the pressure and friction they felt as Sam finally moved to bottom out. They stayed still for a few moments, panting and sweating until Gabriel let his hands find Sam’s hips and pushed them into him as he pushed back onto Sam. Sam took that as a sign to start moving so he pulled himself out until just the head was inside Gabriel and he slowly pushed himself back in, he did this a few times until Gabriel moaned out, “H…harder. An…and faster.” Sam pulled himself out again, until just the head was in and he pushed himself hard into Gabriel, making the man half moan half gasp in pleasure. Sam’s pace picked up as Gabriel began to push himself against Sam meeting his every thrust. Without breaking his rhythm, Sam moved Gabriel’s legs to around his waist as he sat back on his heels with Gabriel in his lap and pulled him down onto him by his shoulders. Their lips crashed into multiple kisses and Gabriel gripped at Sam’s back. Sam could feel himself get close with every thrust up into Gabriel, and moved one hand down to wrap around Gabriel’s dick, and started to pump Gabriel in synch with his own thrusts. Gabriel’s head fell back in pleasure leaving his neck open to kissing and biting from Sam. Sam was in the process of leaving a mark on Gabriel’s collarbone when Gabriel finally came, spilling over Sam’s hand and both of their bodies. Sam let his hand work Gabriel through the orgasm, getting all his worth out of him. When he finished, Gabriel began to push harder, and squeeze tighter around Sam’s cock, to get Sam to come shortly after him, riding him through his orgasm. Both men were panting, sweating, and ignoring the stickiness that could now be felt on their stomachs when Sam laid down on Gabriel’s chest. Sam was smiling and breathing in Gabriel’s scent which was mixed with sweat and sex. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was getting up and getting a rag to clean themselves off then laying back down and pulling Gabriel into him.

~

Gabriel and Sam were brought back to the reality of where they were when Dean loudly cleared his throat, “Sorry to break you two apart, but I was trying to find out more about the cute guy that I was dancing with last night!” Dean laughed at the blush that rose in Sam’s cheeks. “So you said he plays ball?”

“Yes, actually, our whole family does. We have a co-ed group that gets together on the weekends to play a friendly game of softball,” Gabriel childishly stuck his tongue out at Dean then stole a quick kiss from Sam, “Sam actually knows a few of the people we play with, a lot are fellow professors and friends from in town. If you want, you two can join us tomorrow. And if you have any friends that you’d like to invite, we’re very welcoming to newcomers.” Gabriel’s hand found its way under Sam’s shirt and slipped his fingers just under the waistband of his pants, “It’s at the BigGersinion’s diamond field off of 357. Everyone shows up around five or six.”

Sam took his eyes off of Gabriel long enough to check the time on the clock, “Um, I think we should be taking off right about now if we want to make it to the library before it closes.” He disentangled himself from Gabriel’s arms to go to the room.

“You know, I haven’t seen Cassie smile like he did last night in years. He may have dated a few guys for a couple of months, but he still never seemed too into the relationship, but when he was sitting next to you, he just never looked happier,” Dean blushed at Gabriel’s words. “I’m going to warn you though, my brother gets attached a little faster than most people and he’s an extremely jealous person. If he sees someone he really likes flirting with someone else, even when they’re not flirting, if he mistakenly takes it that way he’ll immediately crawl back into his shell. So if you don’t like a challenge, I suggest not bringing anyone you’re extremely friendly with.”

Sam came back out in a blue plaid shirt and his laptop satchel, “you ready to go?”

“Don’t you remember what I told you last night, Baby,” Gabriel winked at Sam as he stood up, “It was nice to see you again Dean.”

“You too, keep Sammy out of trouble for me please,” Dean’s request got an ugly look from Sam.

“Jerk,” Sam shouted as he and Gabriel headed for the door.

“Bitch,” Dean yelled back.

~

Castiel’s day had been going wonderful from the moment he woke up. He luckily woke up without a headache and got into the shower.  The warmth was appreciated against his skin and he let his self enjoy the water rushing over his body. When he finally got out of the shower and dressed in a clean suit he took off towards his favorite café. It was a local mom and pop place only a block down from his job, “Mornin’ Alfie.”

The younger man behind the bar had been working there for years. He knew Castiel from the many times he came in, in the morning, “Will it be the usual Castiel?”

“Of course,” Cas sat down and set his briefcase on the countertop beside him, “Could you get me two muffins this time? I didn’t really eat anything last night.” He took the coffee Alfie set in front of him and had to keep himself from slamming it.

“Why are you skipping the best meal of the day,” freaked Alfie after putting two cups of creamer on the counter.

“Let’s just say my day didn’t go as planned and I wound up at a club with my brother. Yeah, eating wasn’t exactly my top priority of the night.” After adding the creamer Castiel took a sip of the cooler drink and could already feel the caffeine make its way into his blood stream. “I’ll actually be taking those muffins to go this time; I took my time in the shower this morning.”

“Sure thing,” Alfie left then returned with a bag stapled shut, “I gave you an extra muffin in case you wanted something for lunch.” Castiel gave him a kind smile and left with the bag and coffee.

~

The day was going by slow as always and Cas kept himself entertained by playing with the spin tops. He let one fall off the table and was about to pick it up when the phone rang. “Yes, Anna,” He spoke into the phone as he reached down for the toy.

“Um, I think you might want to come in here,” she finished with a giggle then hung up the phone. Castiel was confused but got up from his seat. When he opened the door he was met with a bouquet of flowers in front of his face. “These just came in for you Cassie.”

They were beautiful blue morning glories, hydrangeas, and scabious. “Wow, Anna, did you get these for me,” he turned to her with a big smile.

“No big brother, I didn’t. But I wish I did, they match your eyes perfectly,” she beamed. She took the vase of flowers back from him, “let me see if I can find a note or something.” After she set the vase down on the desk and turned it a couple million times, she looked up and frowned, “There’s nothing else.”

“Really,” questioned Castiel. He started to wonder who on Earth could have possibly been sending him flowers until he remembered last night. “Dean,” he whispered, a big smile spreading across his face.

“Ooh I know that face! Do you know who sent them? Tell me, please,” she begged. Her bright red hair framed her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips perfectly.

“I don’t know exactly who, but I have a guess and a hope that it’s the guy I met at the club last night,” he blushed and picked up the vase.

“Guy from the club? You didn’t tell me about anyone! Who did you meet? Is he cute? How old is he?” She questioned.

“That my Dear, is exactly why I didn’t tell you, I knew you’d start asking a bunch of questions,” Castiel returned to his office with the flowers and set it on his desk.

~

He couldn’t stop smiling every time he looked up at the flowers and when he went to pick up the horseshoe puzzle he had told Dean about the phone rang.

“Oh Cassie,” Anna said in a singsong voice, “There’s an anonymous caller on the other line. He says he met you last night. And wow does he sound dreamy!”

Cas immediately pressed the button to check the other line, “Hello?” He smiled into the phone.

“Yes hello, is this Castiel?” asked the caller.

“Why yes, who is this,” the voice on the other end of the phone sounded completely unfamiliar.

“Oh, I’m sad you don’t remember my voice. My name is Azazel, we met last night at the club,” he laughed, “I did not expect you to remember me anyways after the way I treated you. Honestly, I think I had a few too many drinks last night and when I saw you at the bar, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Castiel’s smile was quickly replaced with a small frown as he remembered the rude man from the bar. “Oh, yes I remember now,” Castiel tried not to let his disappointment show in his voice.

“I took my only chance to sit next to you and I blew it. I think it was those beautiful blue eyes of yours that made me lose all of my self control. I can assure you I am not usually a bad person,” Castiel began to fidget with the knobs on his nearby etch-a-sketch. “Speaking of blue, did you get my flowers? I hope they match your eyes, I was very drunk when I saw them and I hope that didn’t impair my memory of how intense they were.”

Castiel’s heart dropped and he felt a lump catch in his throat. He had hoped that the flowers came from Dean, but instead they were from Azazel, a man who very rudely grabbed him at the bar. “Yes, I got them, thank you, they are very pretty,” he finally managed after clearing his throat. “May I ask how you knew where to contact me?”

“Oh yes, after being carried away, which I really appreciate because of how much of a fool I was making of myself, I went home and passed out. When I awoke the next morning I remembered how stupidly I had acted at the club and immediately tried to find out everything I could about you. I asked people around town if they knew a gorgeous blue-eyed man that wore beautiful black suits and a handsome brown trench coat. When I came to a café and asked about you the young man behind the counter told me you went in there everyday and that I could find you at the bank just a block down from the place. He was a sweet kid and I gave him a large tip to keep quiet about me coming in. Then I decided to send you some flowers in hope that you could accept my apologies for the way I acted last night.”

Castiel felt a small flutter in his stomach at how much work the man went through just to apologize, “I really appreciate the flowers Azazel, I thank you for apologizing, and I forgive your lack of manners. I understand completely how it feels to be drunk. I’ve had my fair share of drunken mistakes and drunken word spilling.” Both of the men laughed at Castiel’s words.

After the laughter ended the phone was silent for a few seconds, “Um, Castiel?” Azazel was the first to break the silence.

“Yes,” answered Castiel who now had an almost complete sketch of a rose.

“Would you by any chance accept an invitation to dinner tomorrow night? I really want to show you how sorry I am,” pleaded Azazel.

Castiel’s brain did a small flip as he contemplated his answer, “I would have to get back to you on that Azazel. My apologies, I happen to be busy tonight, tomorrow, and this weekend. If any of my plans get cancelled, I’ll be sure to call you right away.” He looked down at the rose and finished it off with his signature.

“Of course, I’ll be looking forward to your call Castiel, I hope you have yourself a good day,” Castiel thought he heard a slight hint of anger mixed with sadness in the other man’s voice.

“Likewise Azazel, goodbye,” The phone was pressed gently into its hold, ending the call. Castiel looked up at the flowers and wondered where Azazel wanted to take him. He decided not to think about it too much and returned to playing with the toys on his desk, awaiting a customer that would never show.

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant to write more but I think where I ended it was best.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading it and I hope you liked it :D


End file.
